Maybe we aren't meant to be?
by Javamaniac
Summary: Set after 617, no spoilers, just a scene that won't really happen. But I got inpired. My god the whole LL at the moment is killing me. In chap 2 christopher comes into it, but its not spoilers or anything.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this, so if you're going to read, please leave a review, even something short.

Set after 6-17.

Before Luke goes on the stupid trip with HIS FREAKIN DAUGHTER, how could you do this to us ASP, pause, breathe, ok calm down Louise, Not going to go there at this moment in time.

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai are watching a movie.

She looks over at him,

_He really hates this movie, _thought Lorelai smiling.

She sat there for a moment thinking about how different things had become lately with them. She realized that when her mother had said she could picture her and Luke together, in her/their house, she didn't know if she could anymore. She realized he was looking at her, she smiled.

"You hate the movie", she said.

"Kind of"

"Weeell, I know something you don't hate"

"What's that" Luke said, obviously not understand what she was getting at.

She moved over to him, poisoned herself about an inch from his face.

"Something we haven't done in a while", she said with just a hint of resentment in her voice.

She pressed her lips on his, and moved into a slightly more comfortable position. She slid her arms around his neck and just as she was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

She looked at him question.

"Eh?" she asked

"I'm just kind of tired; I think I'm just going to head to bed."

He stood up. She looked sadly at him.

"I guess you've just been tired for the past two weeks" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" said Luke, even thought he caught the gist of it.

"Luke lets not pretend anymore, I'm sick of pretending"

Luke knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, we…are…engaged" she said slowly, "We haven't spend the night together in two weeks!"

"We spend every night together"

"You know exactly what I mean" Lorelai responded crossly.

"Fine" Luke said

He sat back down and kissed Lorelai on the lips. She was surprised at first, and when she realized what she was doing she pulled away.

"Fine, huh" Lorelai said shaking her head, "real romantic Luke"

"I'm sorry" he said, before kissing her more fiercely.

Lorelai pulled away. "Stop Luke, just, just get away from me" she said in an incredibly angry voice.

Luke could see how angry she was getting and needed to stop her before she got into her stride.

"You're getting mad at me because we haven't slept together in a while."

"Damn right I am" she stood up "we're engaged, you're my FIANCE. Doesn't that mean anything to you? We both know this isn't working out"

"W-what?" Luke said jumping in quickly.

Ok, sure he knew things had been weird. He was a no change kind of guy and this whole April and Anna thing had thrown him for a loop. But it wasn't his fault. Well it was but but.

_I just, I just can't talk about this to Lorelai, I know I have been shutting her out but I don't know what to do, _thought Luke

"Come on Luke! its not exactly a secret, I saw the bag, you you've been regretting our whole relationship. I get it. You want her" She said simply.

_Wait I want who, _Luke thought.

"Lorelai I"

"You have this whole great family with the super daughter and the pretty mother, and then there's me" She said unable to look at him, she wondered briefly if she had ever felt this insecure in her life. "Your girlfriend, who you aren't even attracted to anymore" she paused

"That's not what this is about, Lorelai, you know that. Of course I want to be with you"

She shook her head.

"And its Fiancé" Luke corrected gently

"Sure" she said sadly "You called off the wedding when your super instant family showed up. Just add boiling water, break up with Lorelai and serve." she said gesturing wildly with her hands.

"I am not breaking up with you" Luke said slowly touching her arm and stepping closer to her.

"Sure you're not Luke. You're a great guy; you don't want to hurt me. But we can't pretend anymore" she said repeating her words from earlier.

"Pretend what?"

"That you're in love with me", she whispered looking away again because it hurt too much.

"That's ridicules, of course I do"

"Then why didn't you tell me" she challenged.

"I did, at valentines."

"No, right there a minute ago, you said of course I do, but you never said it, you never say it!" she said her lip now quivering and a knot forming in her throat.

"Of course I love you, I love you Lorelai, I have always loved you, always and I always will"

Hot tears were forming in Lorelai's eyes and she willed herself not to cry.

"I know you love me" she replied

"Well then what's this about?" he interrupted.

"You love me, but you're in love with her and her kid, April", she corrected.

"Lorelai, she's my daughter, of course I love her" he said raising his voice.

_Damn him,_ thought Lorelai, _if he had just said he didn't love Anna maybe things would be okay. _

She closed her eyes to compose herself for a second.

She felt Luke's arms around her and she buried her head in his chest for a moment, breathing in the familiar smell. Then she pulled away completely.

"You never said you didn't love her, Anna" Lorelai breathed, her voice barely audible.

"She's April's mom, I've known her forever" he tries to explain.

"And you will know her forever"

"Don't do this"

"Luke you don't want this, not really." He went to interrupt her but she continued, "I know you love me, and Rory, and…you care about us. We've known each other a long time Luke"

"I know, Lorelai, I know. You believe in fate. We are meant to be together. I know it" She had never heard Luke talk like this before.

"No" she whispered

"Yes" Luke said a little desperately.

"No" she said a little more forcefully "I always knew you'd be there for me, always. And when we got together it was like magic. It was perfect..." the tears that had threatened earlier were not streaming down her face. Damn she thought. She was usually so strong.

Luke just looked at her, he hated to see her like this, and knowing he had caused it, well…

"It can still be perfect" Luke said

"We tried Luke, we tried, and it didn't work out, then we tried again, and it didn't work out. Maybe we weren't meant to be together. Maybe I'm being punished for something I did"

"You did nothing wrong, your not being punished"

"Then why do I feel like this?" Lorelai questioned putting her hands over her heart.

"Why are we fighting Luke, why am I making this harder than it has to be? This isn't working, this relationship. You wanted t postpone the wedding. You wanted this"

"To postpone it, not cancel it!"

_  
It was going to be the best day of my life_ Lorelai thought, _it was all planned, it was perfect, we were perfect._

"Go to your family Luke, just go" she said struggling to get the ring off her finger where it had become so content.

"You're my family" he tried

"No, no I'm not" she leaned up and gave him one last kiss on the mouth and forcing the ring into his hand, she turned and with one last look she left.

What makes people review, why do some people and others not. If EVERYONE who took the time t read this reviewed, how many would I get? Even just an update soon.

I'm not really begging for reviews, bbuuut…

Next chapter posted after reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank the people who reviewed for this super quick update! Love ya's! Special shout out to** Every other Memory, BluJPlover, **and **chmelms(first reviewers)**

**Previously - "Why are we fighting Luke, why am I making this harder than it has to be? This isn't working, this relationship. You wanted t postpone the wedding. You wanted this"**

"**To postpone it, not cancel it!"**

**_  
It was going to be the best day of my life_ Lorelai thought, _it was all planned, it was perfect, we were perfect._**

"**Go to your family Luke, just go" she said struggling to get the ring off her finger where it had become so content.**

"**You're my family" he tried**

"**No, no I'm not" she leaned up and gave him one last kiss on the mouth and forcing the ring into his hand, she turned and with one last look she left.**

He stood there not going after her.

She got into her car, really believing it was over. She just drove. She did not even think about where she was going until she realized she had pulled up outside a bar in Hartford.

_Huh, couldn't hurt she thought going inside._

_Ok so drinking isn't going to solve my problems, that's just not me. But a few drinks couldn't hurt, right?_

About three hours later, she sat at the bar some perverted guy was chatting her up as she blabbed out her life story. She was too drunk to even think straight, she hadn't really drank straight vodka since she was about sixteen.

_Damn, I really forgot how strong it was. And now damn, whoops, slipped there, hehe, wow, man, I'm drunk, wait who's that? I know that person. Somewhere..hmm, like the song …over the rainbow tops. Oh am I singing that out loud?_

"Hi, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Lor – are you drunk?"

_Lor, why is he calling me Lor, Luke never calls me Lor, Luke, aw Luke._

She shot down another shot of Vodka.

_Mmm, no more thinking about Luke and his family, stupid Luke arghh. _

"_Lor, are you listing to a word I'm saying?"_

"_What, Oh yea, yea I am"_

Lorelai felt nothing but the throbbing of her head.

_Damn, why, so bright. Arghh, hung-over. Need food. Must, m, coffee. _

These were Lorelai's thoughts as she woke up the following morning.

She stumbled out of bed and made her way out of her bedroom. She could see the previous night's attire on the ground. Jeeze, what did I do last night, she thought, as she noticed a rip along her top.

She could smell breakfast downstairs.

_What the? Luke is here. _She thought, thrilled for a few seconds. She rushed downstairs to find coffee made.

"Luke, Luke?"

She ran into the kitchen to find none other than Christopher frying breakfast.

"Hey, handover food" he said grinning and gesturing to pancakes on the pan.

_No no, I didn't, I didn't. I wouldn't have, No way. I would not have slept with him. No No way would I have. _She thought fully confident that she wouldn't have.

"Chris, we didn't eh?..."

Christopher looked very confused; his expression was almost unreadable, but confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No" said Lorelai hating the vulnerability she was feeling.

"We did" he said grinning.

"You don't remember anything?"

She just shook her head, paling. Now it was definitely over with her and Luke, no way would he choose her over Anna now.

"I found you drunk at a bar, and I took you home, and things just sort of got out of control"

"You drove me home drunk?" questioned Lorelai, snapping out of her semi daze.

"I wasn't drunk" Chris defended.

"Wait, I was completely drunk and you took me home and slept with me, I don't even remember Christopher!" she yelled.

Christopher had on that unreadable expression again. Damn

"You wanted it Lorelai, you wanted it" he said firmly.

"Just get out, get out of my house right now!"

"Lor" he said gently stepping up to her. "You broke up with Luke, came to me, and we slept together, I thought, I think this could maybe be a fresh start for us?"

"I did not come to you" she said firmly. "I ran into you, and made a mistake".

_A mistake I should never have made, god dam it, how could I have done this. I never I I ,_ Lorelai thought.

"Out, now, don't call me" Lorelai said

He left silently.

_He didn't take no so easily last night, _Lorelai thought_. Shit, wait, what? _

She started to remember parts of the night before. She remembered saying no. She began sobbing into her hands as she remembered the events of the night before.

Meanwhile at the diner.

Luke sat in the almost empty diner; it was just six am on the dot so the diner hadn't really filled up yet, besides Kirk. He sat thinking about Lorelai. How she broke up with her, how he went over the night before to find an empty house. He would go over today and fix things. He was nowhere near in love with Anna. He had been shutting Lorelai out sure. But it had nothing to do with Anna. He'd just been spending so much time thinking about the situation.

_What kind of Man am I, that someone wouldn't even tell me I had a daughter?_

_What kind of father would I be to Lorelai and my kids?_

_Sure with Rory and April things were going well, but I didn't know either of them before they were twelve!_

_I have to talk to Lorelai, as soon as breakfast is over, I'll go and fix this. _He assured himself.

He looked up.

Christopher strolled up to the counter to an angry looking Luke.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Eh, I'll have a large coffee to go please"

"What do you want?"

"A large coffee to"

Luke interrupted him, "why you are in stars hollow Christopher"

Christopher grinned, "You want the truth?" he paused, Luke nodded.

"I spent the night here"

Luke wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that. He poured the coffee, took for it, and as Christopher was leaving he gathered the courage to ask.

"Where'd you spend the night?"

Christopher looked around, "At Lorelai's" he said as he headed out the door.

Luke's face fell and his body went numb.

"Kirk, how'd you like to do me a favor?"

He pulled up outside Lorelai's and as he went in he found the door unlocked. He went in; Lorelai was sitting at the table obviously hung-over.

She had spent the last half hour remembering every painful detail from the night before.

"Did you have sex with Christopher?" he was clear blunt and to the point.

Lorelai looked up at Luke, relieved to see his face.

Safe, she thought.

She stood up.

Luke repeated his question more firmly.

Lorelai just said "Luke, I , I. Yes I did but"

"No buts Lorelai, no buts."

"Luke please I"

"Nothing you can say can fix this" Luke said quickly

"Let me try, just listen, I didn't mean to"

Luke cut her off, "well you did".

He went to leave but was blocked by Christopher who had just entered the room. Luke looked like he wanted to punch him, but quickly changed his mind.

Lorelai paled and she sat down and shut up.

"You broke up Luke, what you are doing here, she's with me now. We slept together you know?"

As much as Luke wanted to just leave, he couldn't. "She was drunk" he tried to defend.

Christopher grinned; "A drunk mans words, are a sober mans thoughts" he quoted.

Luke could not really argue with this, if she wanted to sleep with him, drunk or not, she still did. He looked like he was going to leave when Christopher interrupted.

"She wanted it, she wanted it" he insisted firmly.

Lorelai who had remained quiet throughout the ordeal finally spoke up.

"No I didn't" she said speaking to Christopher.

"I said no, I said no" she said, as tears streamed down her face.

Luke looked livid. Christopher looked shocked; he thought she couldn't remember anything.

"You bastard" Luke said as he rushed toward Lorelai to console her.

Christopher went to leave, looking ashamed of himself.

But before he knew it Luke's arms were on his back and he was being shoved outside.

"You bastard" He turned Christopher to face him.

"I'm sorry" he choked out his face pale. He hadn't meant to take advantage, he kept telling himself, that she wanted it.

He felt Luke's fist connect with his jaw. He fell to the ground right off the porch.

Luke leaned down to Christopher. "I'll deal with you later; right now I'm going to help Lorelai. But believe me; you are going to pay for this." He grabbed the weaker man by the throat and leaned even closer.

"You matter where you go, or what you do, I will find you, so don't even try to run from me"

Like had never been angrier in his entire life. He let go of Christopher's neck and he crumbed to the ground.

Luke quickly upped the steps and hurried in to console the shattered woman he'd just again broken.

Lovely Lovely people. Thanks for the reviews, in exchange a really quick update. Gotta show my appreciation to the super people who reviewed.

Next chapter posted after 20 reviews. Mean? Not really, I spent a while writing this, its nice to get feedback . Although maybe my Hitler attitude isn't great, but , anyways, help the next chapter get posted. Review! Might even post it tonight.


End file.
